As such a type of ceiling mounted ventilation structure with illumination, there has conventionally been known a structure with use of downlight, for instance. FIG. 8 shows an example of a conventional ceiling mounted ventilation structure with illumination (see Patent Document 1, for instance).
As shown in FIG. 8, the conventional ceiling mounted ventilation structure 108 with illumination has a recessed portion (dent portion) 102 provided on a ceiling 101, an electric bulb 105 that is enclosed by a moisture-proof cover 104 and that is placed in the recessed portion 102 with a rubber packing 103 therebetween, a ventilation opening 106 formed on a part of a peripheral wall of the recessed portion 102, and a duct 107 connected to the ventilation opening 106.
The ceiling mounted ventilation structure 108 with illumination is capable of attaining the function of room ventilation while attaining the function as downlight.